


RQ-2019: Rumbling

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [22]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Requested by doodis2014
Series: Requests [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Kudos: 54
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	1. Geno #1

Genocide Sans sighs deeply, he was greatly saddened by the fact that he was not allowed into Reaper Tale, even though he was mates with Reaper. 

Goth was shin and soon to be a skully, and was only permitted to enter during certain times of the year. 

Reaper had found a universe with the help of the Star Council and settled down there... but it was not the same when his mate had to spend most of his time away from 'home'...

It... did not feel like much of a home at the moment. 

When they discovered a way for him to 'live' outside of the SAVE SCREEN, he had thought it would mean together, as a family. 

Reaper was currently brewing yet still working and it was really getting him down... he should not complain, he knew since he did have a blue sky, starry nights, fresh air and real open space. 

Geno frowns deeply, he felt something flicker in the air. 

Raising up he walks away from his manor, heading towards that strange 'feeling'.

Going down the long garden's path, he comes to the bottom of the garden where it met onto the woodlands. 

Someone was moving about in the deep shadows, their form seemed to be moving. 

They step forward, how of the shadows of the trees, coming under the warm rays of afternoon sunlight. 

Geno felt fear entered into his tiny SOUL as he realizes who this was by their appearance which had been described to him many times by Reaper: The ERROR, the Destroyer of Worlds, the Puppet Master. 

The black skulled glitching skeleton moves closer to him and Geno had frozen.

'*goth is sleeping in the house!' Geno's minds scream at him, in a panic he summons his blasters and fires without mercy. Their aim was true and once the blast finished, all there was were smoking darken trees and black grass.

The ERROR stood there perfectly fine like it had not touched him at all- there burns in the jumper, which out of all his clothes was the only thing damaged, told him that the blaster bean did hit him.  
  
"*the jumper is the only thing that wasn't made from my strings." The ERROR explains to him as if reading his thoughts, "ya have some guts attaching me like that. heh."

  
The ERROR reaches for his sockets, drags strings out of them, the glitching as he did so made Geno thing this was painful and then points his hands towards him. 

It took a moment to realize that the ERROR had thrown his strings at him- the next thing he knew his SOUL was out in front of him. 

Suddenly the Mega-Glitch glitched while holding him, his socket filled with ERROR signs that slowly moved across and a strange image appeared above his skull, which looked a lot like a loading bar off a computer. 

It seemed to act in the same manner because once that bar reached 100% the ERROR blinks and looks around, he seemed to be looking at him... it was hard to tell.

The ERROR moves up to him, studying him through those ERROR signs as they faded. 

"*you are..." The ERROR hisses at him and then freed him, "my..."

Geno moves around, getting used to the feeling of being in his bones, that was weird. 

Gazing at him in question, Geno wonders if this was when he dies. Had survived his own universe only to be killed here. 

"*...brother." The ERROR glitches out making the bloody glitch pause. 

'*...what?' Geno's mind screams at him.


	2. Geno #2

Geno did not fully understand why the ERROR calls him brother and he never explained. 

Of course, the first thing he had done was call Reaper and told him everything. 

Reaper, in turn, went to Dream, the leader of the Star Council, whom Geno had never met until that day when he came rushing into their living room, wanting to hear everything from him personally. 

So Geno went through the whole event once more telling them everything, not leaving a single detail out. 

Even the fact that the ERROR told him he would return. 

Reaper' first request of the Star Council was for them seal off the universe so the ERROR could not enter. 

Dream denied this request and explains that he was to see what the ERROR would do, how he would act towards someone he called 'brother'. 

So Dream requested that they do nothing and let the ERROR come to meet with Geno whenever he wanted and that Geno reported everything that went on. 

In return, Geno could visit Reaper Tale whenever he wished, by not live there. 

Geno was delighted at this, it meant he could freely go to his mate whenever he wanted. 

Geno grins and looks to his grim mate who had a grim expression... why did he not look happy too?


	3. Geno #3

  
Geno...loved the ERROR, his 'little brother' was actually nothing like he imagined- Error acted like an overgrown shin most of the time and even followed him around during his daily house chores. 

Geno would ask the ins and outs of his... 'job' but he refused to say anything. 

Goth loved Error too the little shin had even taken to follow him around at times; which was normally happened in close-knit family members in skeleton clans, shins would follow their uncles in halfway through their shin stage. 

Error was a sweetheart toward Goth and he was sure that his 'uncle' would let the youth get away with murder. 

Error would always bring strange pieces of clothes, all handmade by the ERROR himself, on wearing them, the wearer would have their states increase. 

Of course, Geno only wore these things when Error was around. A sweetheart or not, the ERROR was still a mass murderer. 

At first, no one could work out why the Destroyer was doing this, then someone mentioned: What if he was trying to get close to Reaper. 

Geno was enraged by the thought and he did not know if the ERROR wanted to make an ally of his mate or steal his mate from him. 

So by the request of the Star Council, which kept gaining in power, Reaper had to spend more time at home. Which Geno loved! 

Reaper would not interact with the ERROR and Error did not seem interested in anyone other than Geno and Goth. 

At last, Goth became a skully and Reaper stopped brewing. 

...Reaper brewed nine shins...

It was a normal amount but skeleton in the past lived in clans and were very close, always helping each other out and caring for the needs of their brothers. 

Reaper still had to work and Error filled a void for Geno. 

Then Error brings a VIRUS along and also calls his 'brother'. Just his 'little brother'.

Geno did not like Fresh Sans... yet... Fresh listened to everything Error said and fulfilled anything he asked of him.

Soon it was Geno, Error and Fresh caring for the shins and little Goth helping out too- the skully loved his little brothers. 

Then another rumour came to Geno's 'ears'... the ERROR was after the offspring of the DEATH and a glitch! 

... at this point, he really did not care and happily went on with his life. 


	4. Geno #4

Geno lays on an oversized beanbag, next to him, on his left, was his little brother, and on the other side of Error was his other 'little brother', Fresh. 

The three skeletons could not move, the shins had a deadly cold and had finally gotten off to sleep. 

Geno looks to his right, Goth was tucked up by his side, there were dry tear marks where he had been crying over his brothers' sickness. For some reason, it had not touched Goth.

Geno felt someone rubbing their cheek against his, the pleasing sound of bone on bone made him smile and he leans onto his left, returning the rub. 

Error was trying to comfort him over the fate of his offspring. 

Geno was thinking any moment now Reaper would return but not to care for their offspring, to reap their SOULs. 

"*i think i know what this is?" Error' glitchy voice told him making him go still as he listens intently, "i've been checking out old achieves on skeletons. their symptoms mirror a disease only seen in skeletons. called 'white death'. its when the skeletons also turn into rocks. and sometimes. they live on for years trapped inside."

"*i like how you tell me this. i didn't need that last detail." Geno told him firmly, giving him a small slap, he knew if he was anyone else, he would have been dead, "is there a cure?"

"*there is in early stages." Error says pulling away from him, "i took the book to sci sans. he's looking into it now. and he said bring them in the morning. about 7. no matter what they're like."

"*thank you error." Geno says softly, leaning over and giving a quick rub on his cheek then pulls back, "they have a chance."

"*they do now. i waited until ya were resting to tell ya." Error told him with a smile, "it's almost morning. if i had told ya last night. ya would have spent the whole time thinking about it."

Geno glances towards the clock, it was always six am. 

"*an hour to get ready." Error says with a sweet caring smile, "i can have a portal ready for ya. and while they're being seen to. ya can get some sleep."

Geno smiles at him, thankful for everything his brother had done for him. 

...lately, he felt he was drifting away from Reaper, as not only did he have his own role in the multiverse to do, he was now a full member of the Star Council, which was adding more stress on top of everything that was happening. 

But Reaper kept claiming it was to give them a better future. 

Geno was happy with Error and even Fresh as his 'brothers'... there was still the damning fact that one was the ERROR and the other a VIRUS. 


	5. Geno #5

Geno sat on his sofa, bend over and clutching his skull with his hands, just staring at the carpet.

The puppet that had been sent through had collapsed to the ground and those who were from the Star Council gave a mighty cheer that thundered throughout Death Manor... not the small manor that had been built in that little universe, but in Reaper Tale, the place where Reaper calls home. 

...however, here he was getting with he had dreamt off since Goth was born and yet he had this empty feeling deep within him.

Geno... wanted to go back to that little manor the one with his little garden where he and his brothers sat and chattered while his offspring played around him. 

Wanted his 'little brother' who for some reason thought highly of him. And the other 'litter brother' who had just started warming up to him. 

Goth was crying next to him and so was Shino, the nine skullies of Reaper's brew who Error had saved when they was just shins, were just staring in silence- he had just informed them that they uncle would not be returning. 

Reaper was standing next to the sofa, he could feel his icy magic trying to comfort him. 

Thankfully those send by the Council had already left and Geno had a small mental breakdown. 

Had he really wanted this?

Was this really what he wanted?

Why could they just have left Error alone? 

Sure he was still destroying but he had slowed up greatly since Gradient and Paperjam arrived. And who was to say he would not stop completely. 

It was clear to Geno that Error had mental health issues and was always struggling with them, yet with the love and support of his 'family' he was gradually getting better. 

So why could they have not left him in Sci Sans' care? 

If Error was really insane as they claim him to be, then it was something he could not help and needed treatment not cast off. 

Geno let out a broken sob. 

Reaper moved away and ushed his offspring out of the room, leaving them in his brother' care. Grim was aware of everything that had happened and was trying his best while they all suffered.

"*i want my brother back." Geno cries out bitterly, leaning towards his mate who had taken a seat next to him, "why did i do this? why? i lost him. and it's my fault. i let them use my name to hurt him. i said terrible words that must have broken him. why? for what?"

Reaper brings his arms around his mate and pulled him into a hug, then began rocking him back and fore. 


	6. Paperjam #1

  
The world was a cold place. 

  
Paperjam was 'born' before Gradient. 

The 47th result of the mad Gaster- dubbed Vanilla Bean for some reason. Many before him their failures. Appears as glitches shins or half-formed skeletons. Many were also born correctly... just without a SOUL... those were quickly dusted. 

Paperjam was 'born' a full-grown 'skeleton'- if one could even call him that... he was a fast learner and trained alongside the other subjects.

In the end, the insane Gaster gave them one final test. 

They had to kill their 'brothers'. 

The twenty surviving subjects were thrown into a universe, onto a small island where they had to fight to the death with those they had been raised with. 

Most did not care anymore, had given up on life. 

Paperjam did not want to give up, he wanted to live and be free. 

So he fought and killed- any who refused and found by the soldiers that wandered around each hour was dusted. 

Paperjam almost died three times. 

The first when his close brother called Mislabeled Paints to throw water over him while he was sleeping. At the start, they had grouped together and was looking for a way off the island. 

Mislabeled Paints was on the second watch for the soldiers when he attacked not just Paperjam, but everyone in their party. 

Paperjam had managed to run but it took him a painful week in a cave for him to be able to walk. 

The second time was when he was chasing down a couple of glitches. Twins who hated him anyway. 

A low thunder in the distance sounded but at the time, he paid it no attention. 

The twins did. They managed to run him around until the storm came and he got caught in the rain. 

As he ran for cover the twins came out of hiding and jumped him, pinning him to the cold hard ground. Paperjam had screamed in pure agony as his 'bones' fuse with the water and pulled away. 

The twins were having a bad time too, the rain was causing them to glitch badly but they sat on him forcing him down... until they both crashed with their own pain through the rain. 

Paperjam succeeded in pushes them off him when they lost their grip in the crash, then crawl over to a rock and curls under there listening to the thunder boom overhead. 

Paperjam had been so scared at that moment.

And he cried out with his SOUL.

But no one came. 

When he pulled himself together and the rain depended, he killed the still crashed twins and went in search for others. 

The last time he almost died was at the very end. 

The five remaining ones were sent into a broken city and trapped in an underground compound. 

They had to kill each other and find the exit before the time ran out. 

It took two weeks... Paperjam won and his reward was that he got to live and serve the Multiverse. 

Paperjam was then explained to who his father was, the ERROR, why he had to be trained for the worst and why that not all those offspring could live. 

Further training came. 

And Paperjam learnt of Gradient- subject 84, had been living for the ERROR and being 'raised' by him. He had not even been aware that they were making new subjects. Most died off and Gradient not only survived but proved to be the strongest one to ever be made. 

And seeing that the ERROR had gotten close to a glitch named Geno and how he behaved about his offspring, someone had the bright idea to have Gradient go with them. 

And they had left the skully on the edges of the Anti-Void. 

It came as a huge surprise when the Destroyer of Worlds took him in. 

Paperjam was not happy. 

He and his 'brothers' went from hell for the sake of killing their father and now they had sent a skully to spy on him. 

It had been decided that Paperjam should have no contact with the ERROR so kept to other missions and built a good standing with the Star Council Warriors, even given who his father was. 

During one night he had a long mission when he got an S.O.S blazing on his radio and of course, he answered that call. 

On arriving he got to see the formidable power of both his fathers. The two powerhouses fought with each other, their gaze never leaving the other, almost like a lover'gaze than an adversary's- like there was no one in the universe but the two of them. 

Paperjam continued to watch, completely transfixed on the pair. 

Then Ink uses his overly large paintbrush and painted the sky black with storm clouds- soon after heavy rain began to pour and Paperjam sees the ERROR glitching like crazy. 

Sudden terror entered his SOUL and he was taken back to that place. 

Rushing away from the battlefield, from that pouring rain, he hid in a nearby house that was half destroyer and started having a panic attack.

The inky skeleton did not know how long he was there before the sound of static filled the house, the closer it got the more it drowned out the sound of the rain and thunder. 

Paperjam mind was spinning, he had no idea what to do. Run or Fight. 

Why was the ERROR getting nearer?

'*shape chance into a shin.' Paperjam told himself when he realizes that the ERROR would not harm his own offspring- thus he quickly shifts into a shin. 

The thunder booms overhead, pass the static and Paperjam cries out with his SOUL fully aware that no one would ever hear-

The ERROR was holding him. 

Slowly glancing up he stares in horror at those red sockets, feeling that this would be the end for him. 

...he was being gently rocked, held close with his skull on the ERROR's chest. 

The rain and thunder suddenly seemed lightyears away as he shut his orbits and allowed himself to be-

'*what are you doing?!' Paperjam's mind screams at him, 'this is your chance! kill him!'

For whatever reason... Paperjam did not follow that advice and threw away his pride to be held safely in the arms of his enemy. 

...Paperjam woke up...  
...he had fallen asleep...

Blinking he realizes that he was in the labs of Sci and that he was still in the secure arms of the ERROR while the science Sans told the Destroyer some made-up story of how he came to be and even how Gradient happened to exist. 

It did sound convincing even to his 'ears'. 

Paperjam knew he could not stay and Sci reasoned with the ERROR, claiming that he already had one child and given who he was, should only raise one at a time. 

Error listens to the scientist since he was a trusted 'friend' of the ERROR- of course Sci Sans had worded in a way that made it seem like it had been the ERROR's thoughts. 

So Paperjam was given to Ink to be 'raised'. 

...it had been one of the most surreal things to have ever happen to him, he could not even remember a time when he felt safe and he felt that way in the arms of the one who caused the misery in the first place. 


	7. Paperjam #2

Paperjam was brought to a snowy landscape and basically left to die- he had told Ink that he was not good with water in any shape or form and yet he still took him there. 

Paperjam lay curled under a rock, becoming a shin once more in order to fit, trying so hard not to let the ice touch him. 

At the point of death, he cries out with his SOUL.

And he sees someone had come for him. 

The brother of Reaper Sans, Grim Papyrus. 

The Papyrus kneels down in front of him talking to him softly and kindly but doing nothing to aid him, just slowly watching him die all while keeping a smile on his jaws. 

Paperjam cries out with his SOUL one last time as he felt his body start to- 

Suddenly Grim was no longer there but a row of red bones was. 

Blinking he focuses a bit further away and see the ERROR battling against the Grim Reaper. Grim gave a good fight but in the end, Error had come over and scooped him into his arms held him tightly. 

"*it's ok. i got ya. ya safe now. let's go somewhere that's warm." The ERROR told him with that glitched up voice. And Paperjam began to cry, true tears of black ink, he did not realize just how much he needed someone to say those words to him. 

This cold world felt a little bit warmer. 


	8. Paperjam #3

Paperjam truly had thrown away his pride for his new mission. 

The 'skully' blinks his orbits open, he was wrapped in the arms of his 'daddy' as he had not been able to sleep the night before. 

The ERROR was nothing like the Artist had been when he tried to play daddy with him. Error was also nothing how they painted him to be. 

Sitting up and turning he stares, then frowns when he notices the other glitch on the other side of 'daddy'. Gradient. 

Paperjam was jealous of his 'big brother', he had not been able to admit it when he first came but now came to acknowledge this part of him. He had still yet to figure out in what way he was jealous of him. 

So... he bullied the other slightly. As shameful as it was to admit this to himself...

Paperjam pretended each and every day and told himself that he was just playing a role and that his feelings that were budding were because he was deep in character. 

Paperjam glares down at the ERROR, letting himself become enraged with him as he recalls the events of his life. 

However, as he meditated on these things images of him happy playing pretend kept overlaying. 

'*no. i will kill him one day!' Paperjam thinks with confidence as he glares down at the ERROR, who suddenly shot up and gazes around.

Gradient had woke up with the movement and blinked while looking around. 

Error's eyelights fell on Paperjam and he gave him a sweet loving smile that made his SOUL leap for joy. The skeleton in skully form forces himself to return that smile even though his mind was racing as confusion set in. 

Paperjam quickly leans over and hugs his 'daddy' around the middle, letting the ink sink in, causing him to glitch... a strange sadness overcame him when he realized he could not hug the ERROR as Gradient could. 

Whenever 'daddy' and 'brother' hugged he saw their glitches move in time with each other'. This also happened with 'uncle' and a few of his 'cousins' who had glitches. 

The was a little thing that made Paperjam smile. 

The ERROR would not touch any creature that was not a glitch. But he willingly allowed Paperjam to touch him and what was more, his son's touch actually caused him more discomfort than a normal touch would but let him do as he pleased. 

"*ugh. it's a day today." Error utters as he peers out of the glass ceiling, the snow had piled upon it, looking to Paperjam, "are ya warm enough?"

Error arms were wrapped around him and he smiles. 

"*yes daddy." Paperjam answers smiling into his father's form, he glances down and sees 'Ruru' the puppet of ERROR, he had been given it when he first came. 

Paperjam remembers hugging it closely in fake happiness and staring up at the ERROR. That was the first that he had seen that kind loving smile filled with warmth... and it was directed at him. 

So Ruru went everywhere with him, even back to the main base which was 'school'. It was actually a nickname he had heard his other father call the ERROR when he was alone. 


	9. Paperjam #4

Paperjam had allowed his father to be caught, trapped and killed. 

Paperjam had seen the hurt in the ERROR's expression when he had stabbed him through the SOUL, seen the shock ...

'*don't think about it.' Paperjam's mind hisses to him, the words his father had said to him kept replaying in his mind. 

The final fight when his father had been blinded and his expression he made when he listens in to each of his loved ones... 

Paperjam's SOUL twisted in his body, while he had blamed the ERROR for a long time he was not starting to blame the one who made him, that Gaster. 

He wanted to hurt that Gaster more than anything right now. However, he could not disobey him. Perhaps due to an embedded fear from his childhood that made him continue on. 

Paperjam glances over to Gradient who was sobbing on their father's bed- he knew that his brother had the same fear as the Gaster so he was sure that was the reason he went with the plan. 

Paperjam did not know how to comfort the other so turns and starts to walk away- he notices something at the end of the bed. 

Reaching it he bends over and picks it up. 

It was his puppet Ruru... washed and clean once again. The ERROR always washed it for him.

Paperjam held it to his chest tightly, wishing that he had broken out of that Gaster's control, of the Star Council's control ages ago. Would that have made any difference, everyone surrounding the ERROR was watching him? 

Turning he falls into a puddle of ink that had formed and heads to asks some questions; one being, can the Void really kill the ERROR? 

Suddenly the world felt icy cold once again and Paperjam just lost his sun. 


	10. Fresh

Fresh lazes in the Anti-Void staring up at the captured SOUL that hung on his 'brother' eternal strings. They filled the white of the 'ceiling' so many that they had become like the star of this realm. 

It had been many hundreds of years since the ERROR announced them as 'brothers' and even to this day he still did not know why. Before then Error wanted nothing to do with him, would scream and run away, even fire his blasters. 

...he would be lying if he said he had not enjoyed the time the ERROR gave to him. 

And... he would be lying if he said he was not as mad as hell. 

Everyone had tricked him. And Error. 

Fresh had destroyed a few universes but all the universes he wanted to get to was now block to him. 

So he was just going to sit and watch as the Multiverse destroys itself. 

However... there was something of interest here. 

Error's strings. 

If his brother had really died then those strings would have faded and trillions up trillions of SOULs would have RESET their universes, which would have taken down the Multiverse in seconds if that had happened. 

But it did not. 

And those eternal strings glowed with power above him. 

The VIRUS could not help but grin at this, the ERROR was alive and somewhere in the Void. And he was going to find him as soon as the first signs begin and everyone goes into a state of panic. 

Then he would sit and laugh before going to reunite with his dear brother. 


	11. Nightmare

Nightmare growls darkly. 

The ERROR his so-called 'best friend' of many years, had destroyed three of his universes that was his stronghold. When confronting him he merely told him it had to be done. 

This had been happening a lot lately, Error was working overtime but it was mostly in Nightmare area and he was growing weary of it. 

And there was his brother Dream, reaching out to him, warning him all the time about the ERROR's unstable behaviour and how he was insane- Nightmare points out that half of his followers were insane. 

However, from what Dream had told him, Error was playing happy family elsewhere. 

Nothing made sense. 

Only that the ERROR had betrayed him.

And Nightmare would not stand for that, even if there were times when... he felt closer than his own brother. 

Nightmare made the choice to fight against Error, chosen to end this madness once and for all. For the sake of his own goals. 


	12. Ink

Ink had whitewashed himself clear of all emotions. 

He had known what was to come, wrote about it on his scarf... he wanted Error to be his friend so badly and he had discovered to be his datemate even for a short time... and he 'loved' it- the fact that he used their 'offspring' as a ground to first meet with him had worked... he wished he done that from the start. 

Ink loved those small moments he had with the ERROR and wanted it to last forever. 

But for the sake of the Multiverse Error had to be removed. 

Ink lowers his white eyelights down, the puppet of the ERROR had fallen loosen to the ground and was now groaning lightly. The Artist did not care, could not care, his ERROR was gone never to be seen again and he could not even feel sad over it. 

He touches his paints lightly, half-remember Dream saying not to drink any for the next few hours but he did not want to stay in this state for that long. 

Grabbing his paints he began drinking his normal amount. 

Eyelights changes colour and shapes rapidly until they settled on blue teardrop and a green spiral. 

Flashes of images race through the Guardian' mind and he drop to his knees and let out a broken sob. 

"*I'm never going to see him again." Ink cries out mournfully, tear pouring from his orbits, "I'm going to forget him."

The Artist continues to cry until his best friend finds him and starts telling him that they had done the right thing and that everyone was safe due to their decision. 


	13. Gradient #1

Gradient was a doll. 

A lifeless doll that others played with. 

He always followed orders no matter how dumb that seemed to be. 

The skully was designed differently from those in the past, he was the result of many intense years of research, perfecting the project. 

Gradient only reason for living was to kill the ERROR, his father. 

Gaster had programmed his mind and formed him into a hardened killer- he got no love from the ones who made him. 

They all stared at him through a glass wall, writing and pointing, talking over him and through him rather than with him- He had known no different, did not know that there was another life outside these cold metal and glass walls. 

So he stood motionless. Waiting for orders. 

And then they came. 

The one called Dream. 

Fake.

Everything was fake. 

The worry.

The concern.

The sympathy.

This Dream claims it was for the good of the Multiverse and overlooked the torment of the piles of dust of his older brothers that laid his paths to kill the ERROR. 


	14. Gradient #2

Gradient awaits the arrival of the fearsome ERROR, the foul creature that caused mass genocide and needed to be stopped at all cost. 

Currently, he was at the edges of the Anti-Void, the home base of the Destroyer of Worlds. 

Gradient did not know what the ERROR looked like, however, he was told he would know when he comes. 

Then he heard it. 

The sound of static filling the air. 

It made his own static seem quiet compared to this sound. 

Turning he sees the ERROR for the saw first time and his sockets widen. 

Black skulled, blue 'tear' markings, ERROR signs and glitching covering his form, tri-coloured fingers and different coloured sockets and eyelights. 

Gradient had never seen any skeleton that looked like himself, this was his father, this was where he came from. 

Blinking the skully remembers the script and starts trying to tell the ERROR his tale- he knew when others were not listening to him, been around creatures all his life that did not even pay attention to his words. 

The ERROR was listening to him. 

Suddenly his 'father' reaches for him and he prepares for the pain he knew was to come whenever he was touch-

It never came. 

Gradient was lifted into his father's arms and their glitches went in time with each other'. For the first time in his life, the mega-glitch was held close, the larger Mega-Glitch took him into his home.


	15. Gradient #3

Gradient cries loudly, rubbing his hand into his sockets as he did. 

The mega-glitch felt someone place a hand upon his skull, moving he turn to look up at who it was, he was not surprised to see his father staring down at him with real concern all over his features. 

"*gradient? what's wrong my little glitch?" Error questions his son as he took a seat next to him. 

"*...sometimes... I wonder if I should ever have been born..." Gradient admits to his father and leans into him, an arm came around and wraps around his shoulder, bringing him further near him.

"*i wonder that too." Error says and Gradient jerks, the ERROR realizes how that sounded and quickly adds, "oh. not you. me. should 'i' even exist. but this is not about me. tell me. why did ya think that?"

"*...creatures at school... they say i don't deserve to live." Gradient explains sadly, 'school' was actually the HQ of this mission and while he did learn there, he also trained there, "because i'm the son of the error."

The ERROR mutters something under his breath, something along the lines as; 'i'm not good with this.' and 'i'll kill them all.' 

Then with a heavy sigh and a quick squeeze of his shoulder Gradient watches his father looks to him with a small pained smile.

"*the sins of the father should not be passed onto the son." Error told him, yet by the glitches he could tell his father was insanely mad over this, " _you_ are not me. and ya should not let my story define your's. one day." he then tries him a real smile, mixed between pride and happiness, "gradie. ya a great little monster. and ya gonna grow and built ya own path. hopefully. different from mine. there's gonna be an event in ya life that will define just who ya are. until that time comes. whatever it may be. i'll be proud."

Gradiant nods his skull at these words. 

The harsh words of his teachers, trainers and the scientist came into his mind, he focuses on his father's glitches, listening to the static that matched his own yet louder. 

"*don't listen to them." Error told him firmly, "don't listen to their words. ya great. no matter who ya come from. me or that moron. it doesn't matter. right. ya grow and prove all them wrong."

Gradient smiles softly, closing his sockets he leans on his father more. He really wanted to prove himself... but to prove himself meant carrying out his mission, meaning, killing the ERROR. 

And right here and now, away from those words that controlled him, Gradient did not want that. 

"*I want to be with you. Always." Gradient told him lightly, letting a few tears fall down his cheeks.

"*what? ya ain't gonna be a 'neet' are ya?" Error says surprised suddenly, "because i'm gonna kick ya out as soon as ya a lesser skeleton!"

Gradient blinks and holds onto his father tightly, refusing to let go. 

"*gradie." Error utters softly making the youth look up at him in question, "i love ya. thank ya for being born."

Gradient's orbits opened wide and he stares at his father the Destroyer of Worlds...

Gradient mission was to made the ERROR love him so that it would crush him when he betrayed him- the mission was going well. 

However. 

The skully hugs the skeleton even tighter- Gradient did not think that the ERROR would be so kind to him, even if he did have moments when he went mad, it was never directed towards him and he shortcutted far from him when he truly fell into insanity. 

Gradient wished against fate, silently begging that he would never grow up, never had to betray the only one to have ever loved him. 

"*it's ok son. i'm here." Error told him gently, or tried to with his glitched up voice but he knew, "i'm here. and i'll always be. for as long as ya need me." 


	16. Gradient #4

Gradient sat in the Anti-Void. 

Blue 'tear' markings had scarred his cheeks, covering his square-shaped markings of his 'birth'. 

The skeleton listens to the silence of the vast white, the SOULs hanging on the blue strings were the only thing that added colour to this realm. 

Well... there was another thing. 

Glancing to his left he sees his 'uncle' sitting there happily eating a pizza while watching through what looked like a crystal ball...

Gradient knew that Fresh did not have the same abilities as his father to look into universes but he was clearly doing so through whatever that ball was made from because he kept talking loudly about certain characters. 

"*Uncle Fresh." Gradient calls lightly, his magic was raw through lack of use, "What is that?"

Fresh gazes over to him with no expression, even his glasses were blank. 

"*I know you hate me." Gradient spoke up once more, "You have every right too." 

"*yeah. i do." Fresh says easily, his glasses spelt up 'duh', "but i won't kill ya. my bro will be upset if i do that. he loves ya."

"*You mean 'loved' Uncle." Gradient corrects with a mournful sigh, then looks up to the 'sky' and stares at the strings, "I doubt he would even love me anymore..."

"*really? mind if i kill ya then?" Fresh asks with a smirk, "or perhaps even have ya as a host?"

"*Do what you like." Gradient answers in a dull manner, not really caring about what happens to him. 

Gradient's next mission was to stay in the Anti-Void and hope that he would take over whatever connection the ERROR had with the place so that he could free the SOULs from the strings. 

Truth was, Gradient already knew how his father had shown him how to work the strings and could gain control over them. 

However, he did not want to. 

It was only after his father had died that he grew brave enough to say 'no' to them- if only he had sooner, then he might have told his father and stop this from ever happening. 

"*naw. my bro will cry." Fresh says with a snort, "best take ya with me when the end comes."

"*'when the end comes'?" Gradient repeats with a deep frown, his uncle had fallen silent and Fresh only revealed stuff when he wanted to, so there was no use asking him. 

Gradient sighs and took a seat near his uncle thinking about all the wrongs he had done. 

"*I want to go back." Gradient says softly, crying once more, "If only there was a way to RESET the Multiverse."

"*impossible." Fresh spoke up, looking over he sees his uncle staring at him, "'resets' are multiverses are just an illusion. much different from resets of universes."

Gradient listens carefully, his heart sinking down.

"*a reset for a multiverse goes back. but the events have taken place." Fresh continues on his tone becoming dull and lifeless, "but everything charged back as if the same. things get restored."

"*Has it happened before?" Gradient questions when the VIRUS fell silent for a long time. 

"*that doesn't matter." Fresh says with a sudden grin, then gives him some gun fingers, "don't go dying. error will kill me. when we meet up with him. say 'sorry'. i'm sure he'll like that."

Gradient blinks. 

'*...when we meet up?' Gradient thinks to himself, then stares intently at his uncle. The VIRUS was an honest creature and had little filter, meaning his words he spoke, he believed that the ERROR was alive, 'I should wait.'

The black skeleton reaches into his subspace and brings out a beanbag his father had made him, then settles down into it. 

"*say. you can open windows too. right." Fresh says with a bold grin, he raises the crystal and tosses it over his shoulder letting it crash on the floor behind him, "can you open a few windows. i want to see this multiverse burn." 

Gradient did not understand but does what his uncle asks of him- Fresh began giving him a list of different gateways for him to make windows too. 

Soon the pair were just watching others going on with their lives. 

It actually hurt Gradient's heart to see everything still cheering over his father's death. 

Time passed by. 

And time and space held no meaning here and since he could hook himself up to the Anti-Void, Gradient did not need to eat, drink or sleep. 

Fresh only went out to get a different host now and again. 

Paperjam came around and merely stared at him a couple of times, it was clear that he wanted to say something to him, however, the ink skeleton and the VIRUS did not get on at all and his brother would not say anything with their uncle there. 

Gradient blinks when his other father Ink, Dream and some of their followers came chasing in. 

At first, they thought that the ERROR was still alive, claiming that he was destroying universes. 

Gradient confirmed that the ERROR was not alive and that he had no one had entered the Anti-Void. He dared not add that the Fresh_VIRUS and Paperjam had come in and out. 

Then Dream came alone and asked Gradient if _he_ had taken over the ERROR's 'job' and if _he_ had been destroying universes. 

Gradient was a little shocked over this but quickly told the other that it was not him. The golden skeleton left silently, yet there had been a glare. 

Gradient did not know what to do now and so when Fresh went to get a new host, called Paperjam over. 

"*i don't know what's happening." Paperjam told him darkly, "but... it seems that there's a new destroyer. lots of universes are going down at the same time. leaving black holes in their wake."

"*So this Multiverse is burning-" Gradient halts his words, remembering what Fresh had told him and then grins as he suddenly understands everything, then laughs like mad. 

Paperjam watches him the whole time. 

"*Brother." Gradient breaths out as he glitches wildly, "I'm going to meet with Father soon. To say forgivness. Will you join me when the time comes?"

"*yes." Paperjam answers with a small smile, "yes i will."

"*Only Fresh seems to know the way." Gradient continues with a bold smile, then brings a window down closer to him, watching a bloody glitch through it, "I should say goodbye to uncle Geno too. Father will be upset to learn of his death when this Multiverse goes down."

Gradient hums happily, feeling better than he had done in months. 

"*If you have any unfinished business in this Multiverse." Gradient told his brother while grinning madly, "You best sort it out now. Time is clicking. And it gets faster and faster with each passing day."

Paperjam rose and nods, "*i'll come back later." with that he vanishes. 

Gradient reaches into his subspace and brings out a photo of his father and himself, he had asked the ERROR to finger paint with him and Fresh snap a picture- he was a skully, his father was looking at him while he focused on the drawing, both had smiles on their jaws. 

"*Don't worry Father." Gradient announces to the Anti-Void, "Your son will be with you soon. And then we will always be together."


End file.
